Folders, known as wallets, expanding files and the like, suffer from the fact that they do not provide a convenient way to mark their contents on the outside of the wallet. Traditionally, labeling the outside of the wallet with adhesive labels or merely writing on the surface was the only solution, but markings are invisible if the wallets are on a shelf or in a carrier such as a brief case, where the markings are occluded by adjacent folder, books, etc, which block visual access to the markings.
A solution is needed so that marking can be seen despite the occlusions mentioned above. Furthermore, structure used for marking must be inexpensive to manufacture and durable.
There are other issues relevant to the solution of the present invention and they are detailed below.